User blog:Clair+eli/eclare part 3
okay so here is the third part of the story. the next day at school i went to find Alli. i found her and of course she's with Drew and Adam. "Alli i need to talk to you! Like now!" "okay i'll bee right back Drew." i drag Alli away from them. "Okay so guess what happened last night!" "Um i don't know? What happened?" "Okay so Eli and i made up and he came over last night and then well..." "Oh my god did y'all kiss?" "Yes!" "OH MY GOD CLARE!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KISSED ELI!!!" "Shush Alli!! i think New York heard you! Looked i don't know if Eli and i are together and i don't what people to think that we're together when were really not so can ya turn it down a notch?" "Fine... but i think this is your time to find out if y'all are together." Alli nodded her head over my shoulder and i look and Eli is walking towards us. i turned back to AllI. "Um i guess i'll go back to Drew and Adam. So i"ll see you at lunch?" "Um yeah i guess." Alli walks to Drew and i turn around and walk to Eli. "Hey Clare!" Eli hugs me and then put his arm around my shoulders. "Hey Eli." I wrapped my arm around his waist. "So i was thinking that after school i can take you to see eclipse." "Yeah i would love that." we start to walk inside and every one seemed to be looking. but that didn't bother me. i just wanted Eli by my side. "so how come your not with Adam? i thought you walked him to his classes." "Well Drew and i are taking turns like this week Drew walks adam and then next week i'm walking him to all his classes." "How long are you going to walk him to all his classes?" "Um until all the bulling tones down a lot." "Eli why don't you tell a teacher? i mean yes i'm worried about Adam but i'm more worried about you Eli. Fitz is already mad at you for the fake id and you beat him up so yeah i think he is just waiting and planning on when he's going to jump you." "Look Clare i'm not going to get hurt i can take out Fitz no matter what and when i'm not with you i'm worried that Fitz will hurt you." "Eli, i'm not going to get hurt by Fitz. But you might." "Like i said Clare if he jumps me, i'll just take him down." i looked at his eye and the bruise was almost gone there was a little bit of a bruise left, and his lip was okay it was back to normal. we were already at my next class. "So i'll see you at lunch?" Eli dropped his arm from mine and i put my arm down. "Yeah i'll see you." he gave me a kiss on the cheek then left. the classes seemed to last forever and finally it was lunch time. '*LUNCH* ' Eli was sitting outside for lunch they sat under a tree. Adam, Drew, and Alli was there. i walked to them. Drew wasn't eating and Adam was eating something i didn't know and Alli was eating the school's lunch. i sat down by Eli. He had his apple, like always. "Hey Clare." Adam said. Eli hugged me then put his arm around my shoulders. i could see Alli's eyes getting so big i knew she was thinking ''"OMG! OMG! OMG!" '' "Um Clare can i speak to you in private?" "Yeah sure Alli. i'll be right back." Eli dropped his arm and kept on eating his apple. Alli walked way far away from them. "Oh my god so y'all are together!" "um yeah!" "haha just wait till K.C sees you with Eli! ha, he'd so want you back!" "What.... wait?" "Yeah K.C your ex-boyfriend. i heard he still likes you." "No what? Alli do you think that i'm only dating Eli so i can get K.C back?" "well a little." "Oh my god Alli! i'm not dating Eli to get K.C back! like i said i'm over him and i really like him." i started to walk back to the table. i could hear Alli yelling out my name. i just kept on walking. i was at the table when Alli caught up to me. "Alli i can't believe you would think that!" "Clare i'm sorry i didn't mean to put it like that!" "Wait what happened?" Eli asked "Its nothing Eli. its a girl thing." "Well then why don't you tell me than?" Adam joked. "Ha, very funny Adam!" i sarcastically. "Clare please for give me. i didn't mean to put it like that!" i grabbed my bag. "Yes you did." i started to walk away. "Clare what!" i heard Eli yelling. i kept on walking but i know that Eli was following me. "Clare!" i stopped and turned around. "What Eli?" he caught up to me and then he sat me down on the bench near by. "Tell me what happened." "No. i'm not going to tell you! your going to get mad Eli." "oh just tell me." "fine if you really want to hear it." "yes no come on tell me." "Fine Alli was like 'oh my god i can't believe that your with Eli' and then she said that since i'm dating you it would make K.C want me back. and she kept on saying that i was only dating you because i want K.C back but i don't i really really like you and..." Eli interrupted me by kissing me. it brought a big smile on my face "What was that for?" "For being you. i know that you would never use any one for anything like that. and Clare that's one of the many things i love about you." we stood up and he grabbed my hand and then i knew that i never felt like this about any one ever before. Category:Blog posts